


Nuts and Bolts

by monsterleadmehome



Series: Smutty Reylo Oneshots [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon Universe, Cunnilingus, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Rey discovers and repairs a pleasure droid in order blow off some steam. She doesn't anticipate the Force is into voyeurism. Kylo is in for a shock.





	Nuts and Bolts

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy. This is nothing but filth based on [this very NSFW video](https://www.xnxx.com/video-ma8o57c/rey_being_fucked_by_a_droid). I couldn't get the idea of Kylo appearing during this mess out of my head and... here we are.
> 
> Thanks so much to [assortedfruitsnacks212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assortedfruitsnacks212/pseuds/assortedfruitsnacks212) for looking at this mess!

_ I have a bad feeling about this _ . It’s what Rey keeps thinking as she looks at the pile of stray parts, nuts, and bolts in front of her. She has been training with her staff every day—wearing herself out to the point of over-exhaustion—and still, she can’t take the edge off. 

It is difficult, keeping Ben— _ Kylo _ , she corrects herself—out of her mind. So many times she’s felt that familiar pressure at the back of her mind and wanted to relent, to let down her shields for just a moment, to see him once.

But no. He made his choice.

She is frustrated. Emotionally, physically,  _ sexually _ . Logically she knows there are any number of men on base who’d be more than willing to fuck her—Poe has given her the once over at least a dozen times, but she doesn’t want  _ him _ .

Rey has never been with a man before. She’s never really wanted one.

The men on Jakku were rough and mostly ugly. It wasn’t a secret what some of them liked to do to unsuspecting women behind the cantina. Rey was used to relieving her own tension with her hand, and later a very lifelike device she constructed herself when she scavenged a medical unit and found some high grade silicone. She misses that thing.

But this—this scrap heap she found in the bowels of the Resistance base—has promise. It’s an old school pleasure droid, in need of several repairs. The main  _ attachment _ , though, is in great shape. And it’s much longer than her handmade tool that she left behind.

She nearly vibrates with excitement as she cobbles the pieces back together. It is a sturdy model, with big hands to grip her in place and strong metal legs so as not to lose traction. It could potentially provide hours of enjoyment once she gets it up and running.

She’s tried to get herself off with just her fingers, lying on the threadbare mattress late at night, but it’s not the same. Rey has been craving a deeper touch. She hopes this pleasure droid might soothe her itch.

Something niggles at the back of her mind—y _ ou know it’s not enough. You know who you really want. _

She shuts her eyes until tears of exasperation squeeze out. She will not think of his naked chest, of his firm thighs at her back as they tore through the praetorian guards together. She refuses to think of how his deep chocolate eyes were lit up in the embers of the throne room after, how he looked ready to ravish her there on the floor.

“Enough!” she yells to herself. It’s useless to think of what could have been. What she was so sure of when she went to the  _ Supremacy _ .

Most of the troops are off world, and Rey has all this time to herself. No one has any need of her until at least tomorrow. If she can get this droid repaired in good time, she can spend all night getting her brains fucked out and not having to think about Kylo Ren.

Finally, after what seems like hours, she is turning the last screw in place. She gives the droid a good cleaning, taking special care to make sure the primary attachment is sparkling. After all, it’s going to be inside her later. When it’s all shiny and ready to go, she flips a switch, sending up a silent prayer that it will work. 

It roars to life, the lifelike appendage standing at attention and she could cry from relief. “Look at you,” she mumbles, running her hands over the shiny steel arms with rubber hand grips. “We’re going to have so much fun.”

She turns it back off and heads to the fresher to make her preparations.

Rey showers fully, letting the hot water ease her muscles. She has a precious little bit of lavender scented body wash that was a gift from Rose, and she rubs it deep into her skin, the smell carrying her far away. After, she trims the thatch of hairs above her apex and coats her skin in some of the matching lotion. She surveys her naked body in the mirror, running her hands over the various scars and marks. 

She’s always seen her body for its utility, but rarely has she looked at it as being a thing of beauty. The way Ben had looked at her once—it was the only time she considered that she might actually want something more. Her fingers linger on her arm, the little scar that resembles two hands reaching for each other mocking her from her reflection. She takes one of her wraps and covers the scar gingerly. It hurts to be reminded right now, and tonight is not about the past. 

Tonight is all about her pleasure.

She leaves the rest of her body bare and pads back into her room, the pleasure droid waiting dutifully at the foot of her bed for her. She climbs up onto the bed and kneels in front of it, trying to concoct a fitting fantasy to get her nice and ready. But every time she closes her eyes, all she sees is Ben. 

Ben with no shirt on.

Ben’s full lips at her neck. 

Ben fondling her bare breasts.

She gives up fighting it and lets her imagination take over, seeing Ben on his knees in front of her, placing a kiss to her inner thigh.

Rey touches herself as she thinks about him, lets her fingers wander down, down between her thighs, finding herself wet and eager.

_ It’s time _ .

She places her hands on the droids arms and flips his switch. “My what strong hands you have,” she teases as the droid moves to grip her hips. This was the part she had been nervous about as she parts her legs and wraps them around the droid’s torso. There’s a squeak, but he holds and she sighs in relief.

Some pleasure bots are more advanced and lifelike—can lay down in the bed with you and simulate a real human experience. But these bottom of the line ones were just made to stand and fuck, which is fine with Rey, but she doesn’t want to fall over.

With a breath, she turns the dial on the droid’s arm and the attachment drives inside. 

“Oh!” It is cold, she didn’t prepare it with any warming fluid. 

But it is  _ big _ —long and smooth, and stretching her so good. It’s not in all the way, but she’s not sure if she could handle that yet. She moves the dial ever so slightly so it just starts to move.

The mechanical hips buck and the attachment thrusts inside her. It feels good— _ really _ good, better than she was imagining.

“Yes,” she moans , feeling completely secure in the rubber grip of the hands that are supporting her back. She lets her head loll, hair dangling in the air as she hooks her ankles behind the droid and lets herself be fucked.

A soft whirring sound punctuates the room as the droid’s hips move in time, his appendage slipping in and out of Rey’s pussy, her breathing becoming labored. “Faster,” she urges as she turns the dial, the speed increasing. 

The rod is softer than the silicone one she used to use, ridged for her ultimate pleasure, and a nub at the base rubs just against her clit on each ingress, driving her wild. She shifts her position a little and one of the droid’s hands loses grip on her slightly, jostling the appendage inside of her and sending its nub harder into her clit.

“Fuck!” she screams as the unintended pleasure-pain ripples through her body. Then she is laughing as the droid hasn’t missed a beat, continuing its assault on her pussy.

“Where have you been all my life,” she mutters, letting her eyes close again as she enjoys the feeling of it dragging along her inner walls.

Little tremors travel up her spine and Rey wants to help get herself there. The squelching noises grow louder as her juices trickle out around the attachment, easing the way it’s pistoning into her body. She gasps even as she cranks the dial for it to go faster, the whirring of the droid’s mechanical hips increasing its speed.

“Ben,” she moans as her fingers find her clit, bumping the nub from the droid’s appendage while she applies gentle pressure to herself. She’s  _ so close _ .

She’s so lost in the euphoria that she doesn’t notice the way all the sound is suddenly sucked from the room or the sharp inhale of breath from the figure in the shadows.

 

* * *

 

Kylo cannot process what he is seeing. 

One minute he is getting ready for bed, his black silk pajamas sliding over his pale naked body, thinking about Rey as he does every night before bed—and the next he is in her room on the Resistance base, watching as she gets  _ fucked by a pleasure droid _ ?

He thinks about Rey often, about her naked body, about her touching herself—usually while he touches himself, but this—he never could have prepared for this.

Sure, he knew droids like this existed. But he had never seen one before, let alone the woman he loves being impaled on one—over and over. She looks like she’s really enjoying it, too. Her face is flushed, her hair (which has grown longer) sways as her whole body is rocked in midair by this droid, its fake cock sliding in and out of her pussy.

He is jealous of a droid.

Right now, he wants nothing more than to tear it all to pieces and take its place, but then he hears her. “Ben,” she moans as her fingers travel down to touch herself. She’s thinking about him, and it’s insanely sexy.

She hasn’t noticed that he’s there, so he remains silent, his hand creeping down to grip himself inside his pajama bottoms.

_ Rey _ . He stifles a groan as he starts to stroke his shaft.

 

* * *

 

“Yes, yes, BEN!” Rey screams as she comes apart, her walls violently clenching around the still-thrusting attachment. Her eyes roll back in her head as she grips the droid’s arms, pushing against the intense waves of pleasure that are wracking her body.

In her wild attempts to clutch the arms, she accidentally turns the dial all the way and the whirring goes overkill, the thrusting suddenly too much and her eyes widen as she fears the droid might fuck her to death.

A spark shoots off the mechanical hips, followed by a small plume of smoke and the whole thing suddenly shuts down, leaving her stuck in the droid’s vice-like grip.

She breathes a short huff in relief before she mutters, “Kriff.” 

She is hovering in midair, her legs wrapped around a hunk of metal and a fake cock still stuck in her over-sensitive cunt, having just had the best orgasm of her life.

It’s then that she notices she’s not alone.  _ Double kriff _ .

“Ben?!” she yelps as she finally senses his presence and sees movement in the corner.

“Hi,” he mumbles as he steps into the light.

“No, no, no… this can’t be happening right now.” She wriggles but it’s no use. She is completely stuck, stark naked and very much at his mercy.

He walks calmly up to her until she can see him fully. He is clad in his pajamas, and it is quite apparent that he has a raging erection. For a moment, he looked completely mortified, but now that he realizes she’s unable to move, he smirks. “What have we here?”

“It’s a pleasure droid. Never seen one before?”

“Oh I’m familiar. Do you make a habit of screaming  _ my name _ when you come?”

“Is it? Still your name?” She’s trying so hard to sound antagonistic, but there is still a large protrusion sticking out of her.

He gets closer still until she can feel his breath on her face. “It is for you, Rey.”

Her name in his mouth is like honey, and she feels herself getting turned on again. “Please, Ben.”

“Please, what? You want me to help you off? Or help you  _ get off _ ?” He motions with his hand, and the attachment starts sliding out. Why didn’t she think to use the Force?

She’s holding in a breath when instead of easing it all the way out, he motions again and it shoves back in. Her eyes go wide.

“You like that, Rey? It seems I interrupted your evening. Shall I let you get back to it?” He’s moving his hand rhythmically now, using the droid to fuck her.

It feels good, but not with him sneering like this. It’s not supposed to be this way—not with them. “No. Please, Ben.”

“What’s the matter, this not working for you?”

She squeezes her eyes shut as the fake cock starts fucking her harder. “It’s not you!” she screams. The thrusts stop. “I want it to be you.”

Ben looks at her. This feels almost like the first time she saw his face, only instead of an interrogation, he’s caught her in a much more precarious position. “Really?” he whispers.

“Why do you think I was moaning your name? Of course! I’ve kept you out of my head because if you knew… how much I think about you. How much I  _ want _ you.”

“Rey.” He gets to work quickly, pulling her out of the droid’s grip. 

She shudders in relief as the appendage leaves her body. She might be done with pleasure droids altogether. He lays her down gently on the bed. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it um—just short-circuited, but as you saw, it had already served its purpose.” She laughs nervously but he cuts her off when he smashes his mouth to hers.

“That was the most turned on I’ve ever been in my life,” he admits before kissing her again.

Ben is an amazing kisser. Not that she has much to compare it to, but their mouths seem made for each other. She opens to him as his tongue prods into her mouth, sucking, tasting, claiming. She is breathless when he finally pulls back.

He smooths her hair away from her face. “I like your hair down.”

“Thanks.”

“I think about you all the time. I’ve missed you so much.”

“Me too.”

He rises up on his knees and shucks off his shirt. Yes, this is the vision she’d been thinking of to get wet for the bot. His perfectly sculpted chest. Then he notices her arm. “Why did you cover this up?”

“I was trying not to think about you—it didn’t work.”

He gives her a lopsided grin. “Don’t ever cover this up again.” He unwraps her arm slowly, and once the scar is revealed, he places a kiss there.

She drags his face back to hers and kisses his scar, starting at his eye and following it all the way down his chest. “I’m sorry,” she whispers.

“Don’t be sorry. Don’t ever be sorry.” He growls against her neck and latches on. Then he laps at her skin, skimming down to her breasts, and taking a pert nipple into his mouth. Kriff, she’s been dreaming of this. The rough texture of his tongue sends her on edge, and she knows she must be dripping again.

Rey moans as Ben trails hungry kisses down her torso. She feels his excitement through the Force. “How are you so good at this?” She’s imagining a pantheon of other women experiencing pleasure at Ben Solo’s sinful lips.

“Am I? I have no idea what I’m doing. I just want you so kriffing much. I’m sure I’m not as good as anyone else you’ve been with—”

“Ben. Why do you think I was fucking a droid? I’ve never been with anyone else!”

He looks up from where he had just been kissing her hip. His mouth is dangerously close to where she wants him now. “No? Me either. I’ve never wanted anyone before you, Rey.” And with that he parts her folds and runs his tongue through them. “Fuck. You taste good.”

She moans. This is way better than a droid. Ben is generous with his mouth and spends a considerable amount of time nipping and sucking at her, rolling her clit between his lips and tongue. “Please fuck me, Ben.” She is so close and can’t wait any longer.

He nods, wiping his mouth before standing to pull his bottoms off.

He’s big.

Not as long at the droid’s attachment, but very nearly so and definitely girthier. He pumps himself once, twice, and if she hadn’t already been primed, she might wonder how he’ll fit. “I’ve thought about taking you so many times.” He kneels between her legs. “I can’t believe it’s finally happening.”

He runs the tip through her folds and she gasps. This—flesh and blood—is so much better than anything she’s ever had before. Then he pushes inside and she moans.

“Ben.” He is perfect: the stretch, the velvety smoothness of his skin inside her, the bristle of his pubic hair as he thrusts into the hilt, their pelvic bones bumping each other. Tears start to fall down her cheeks. She feels  _ complete _ .

“I’m not hurting you, am I?”

“No. Not at all. You’re  _ perfect _ .”

He smiles and she pulls him back down to her for another kiss. Then he lets his head fall to her shoulder as he moves. Every push and pull is ecstasy; Rey finally realizing this has been her ultimate fantasy all along. She’ll never go back to silicone and metal.

“You feel so good,” her murmurs into her neck as his hips snap against hers. 

“You can go faster, Ben. I won’t break.” She wraps her legs around him, using her heels to dig into his firm ass. Force, everything about him is sexy.

He obliges, picking up the pace and fucking her properly into the mattress. She runs her nails down his back and feels his sinewy muscles with her palms. She starts to see light behind her eyes as the pleasure coils in her belly. It won’t be long now.

“ _ Rey _ ,” he moans as his thrusts become erratic. He’s close, too.

“Touch me here,” she says as she guides his hand to her clit. She shows him with small circles how she likes to be stroked.

He’s a quick learner and soon she’s screaming his name again as she comes for the second time that night. It feels much different when she’s spasming around his very warm cock.  _ Better _ . A million times better. She can feel him twitch inside her as he follows, a couple more forceful thrusts before he stills, his seed spilling into her. 

Good thing she got the implant when they got to the base.

His mouth finds hers again before he slides out of her, rolling them onto their sides to he can cradle her to his chest. “So how do I compare?”

“Oh, no comparison.”

His brow quirks, and she giggles. “You are infinitely better than any droid could ever be. I only want your cock for the rest of my life.” She had said it so flippantly, she almost didn’t realize what it was she said until his face changes. “I mean—”

He places his finger over her lips.

She nods, saying nothing, as he tucks her head under his chin. “I don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow, or the day after… but you should know—I love you, Rey. Nothing will change that.”

“I love you, too, Ben,” she whispers into his chest. 

At some point, she falls asleep. When she wakes up in the morning, he is gone, the bond having closed while they slept. She pulls the covers tight and looks at the now useless pleasure droid, still standing tall at the end of the bed.

“What the kriff are you looking at? Bucket of bolts.”

She flops back down and goes back to sleep, dreaming of her very human lover.


End file.
